Persona Infinity
by GreenSonic
Summary: Sophia Esposito wakes up in the Velvet Room and learns of the new Wild Card. She of course, is excited. After all, she is embarking on her second persona adventure. Little does she know, but this adventure goes much deeper and darker than she thinks. It would be appreciated if you review.
1. Chapter 1: The Emperor

**Okay**. **I'm** **just** **gonna** **say** **this** **before** **I start**. **Xtian** **Kurigawa** **is** **the** **OC** **of** **my** **friend**, **Xtian**. **He** **is** **allowing** **me** **to** **use** **it for** **this** **story**. **So** **I'm** **crediting** **and** **thanking** **him** **for** **it**. **But** **anyway**, **enjoy** **the** **story**.

Sophia woke up in a blue train, lined with velvet. A man with a long nose was at the front of the room, with an male attendant in a blue uniform. The man with the nose said, "Welcome to the velvet room." She was shocked by this. Why was she here? "Who are you?" Sophia asked him. "I am Igor. It is I who assisted the previous wild card, your friend and leader, Xtian."

Sophia stared. Xtian Kurigawa. He was the leader of DoS last year. DoS, or Destructors of Shadows, was a team of persona users she was a part of last year. Igor continued his speech, "I have summoned you here to tell you a crucial piece of information. A new wild card has been chosen. But anyways you are on you're way back to your home, right? He is also heading there, on the same plane as you. His name is Matthew O'Connor, or Matt."

The student woke up. Next to her, a boy, around 15, was sitting, looking out the window. "Hey. What's your name?" She asked him, trying not to look suspicious. She had to admit, this was pretty awkward. An 11 year old girl like her would never have had asked this to a random stranger. He replied, "Matt. You?"

It was him. _Pretty_ _big_ _freakin_ _coincidence_. "I'm Sophia." The girl smiled. He is pretty handsome. Maybe would be a great leader. But she smiled for another reason. Another Wild Card, another leader, another persona adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: The Judgement

Sophia pulled out her 3ds and played it. Matt kept staring out the window. He was wondering, who was this girl? She was wearing a black fedora and a black tux, certainly not normal attire for someone her age. He also saw a strange mirror in her pocket. _Why_ _does_ _she_ _need_ _that_? _Seems_ kinda _pointless_ _ifyou_ _ask_ _me_.

"So, where are you going?" The girl asked him. "I'm not really sure. I'm going to be staying with my aunt. Umm where are we?" He told her. She facepalmed. "So you went on a plane and didn't even know where you were going?" "Of course I didn't. I knew where I was going. I just, well, forgot."

She sighed. _Why do I always end up with_ _the_ _idiots_? "Well, this is San Francisco." She told him. "Which is pretty close to my home." It was time for them to get off the plane. They both got off and got their bags. "Out of curiosity," he said, "what's in the bag?" "Just a few things. Only real thing that could be considered interesting is some dual blades." Matt looked surprised, and stumbled back. _How could she have got those past security?_

They parted ways. She got to the subway, and took it to her stop. On the subway, she saw someone who she didn't expect. Xtian. "Xtian? Is that you?" He turned towards her, and hugged her. She smiled endearingly at him, and hugged back. The 13 year old had been her boyfriend. I guess he still is. "Sophia... I came here to be with you. I'll be with you, as your Lord. No matter what."They released the embrace. "And I will always be at your side, my Lord."

They laughed. It was pretty random doing that. But she hadn't expected to see him here. They talked until they got to their stop. The couple got off and left the station together. "So, where will you be staying?" "Never really looked for a place." "Then, um, you can stay with me!" Her dad came to pick her up. She got in the car, and gestured for Xtian to get in too. He blushed. He was going to be staying with a girl for a year. As far as he, or any rational guy was concerned, this was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fool

Matt was at his aunt's. She had picked him up. When they had got to her place, he had unpacked and eaten. He was laying on his bed, thinking about that girl. _For_ _someone_ _who's_ _thirteen_, _she_ _sure_ _is_ _tall_. If _I couldn't_ _see_ _her_ _face_, I _would_ _have_ _thought_ _she_ _was_ _sixteen_. He decided she wasn't important, so he went to bed.

He woke up in the Velvet Room. "Welcome to the Velvet Room." He turned and saw Igor.

"Wait, how did I end up here? And who are you? Why am I here?" He confusedly asked.

"I'll answer those one at a time. You are here because you have been summoned. For you are the new Wild Card. I am Igor. This is my assistant, Sebastian."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sebastian bowed.

This left Matt with even more questions. "Wild Card?"

"Yes, wild cards have the ability to wield multiple Personi." Igor told him.

Matt cocked his head. "Personi?"

"It's the plural form of the word Persona." Igor said in an exasperated voice. "It is my duty to serve the wild card. I shall see you, at another time."

Matt woke up. It was 7:03. 3 more days before school would start. He grabbed his iPhone. He saw a name he didn't recognize in his contacts. _Sophia_. _Who_ _is_ _she_ _again_? He called it.

Sophia answered. She had been up for a few minutes. "Um, hello?"

"Hi. It's Matt. Who is this?" He heard the female voice. _It must_ _be_ _her_! _The_ _girl_ _from_ _the_ _plane_!

"Um, Sophia? You called me. So, what is it?" She asked him.

She also had his number, but she figured it wasn't necessary to call. After all, she figured that he would call her, because when most people they have strange contacts which they don't recognize, they call them to see who it is.

"Oh, um, nothing. See you, I guess." He hung up. He knew one thing for sure. _That_ _girl's_ _gonna_ _be_ _a_ _pretty_ _large_ _part_ _of_ _my_ _Destiny_.


	4. Chapter 4: Fujin Awakens!

Matt decided to head out. He picked up his bag ran outside. He was in a residential area of the large city. _San_ _Francisco_ _is_ _huge_, _after_ _all_. He decided he would walk downtown. It was few miles anyways, so he would be able to pass the time by contemplating what's going on. First, he thought about that dream. Persona? What could that be? It must be some type of supernatural power. But how did it work? He thought about it. Who could Sebastian be? _He_ _seemed_ _pretty_ _stuck_ _up_. But it didn't matter. Next was Sophia. She seemed like are normal kid. But how did he get her number? Plus her clothes and weapons. He thought about these things the whole walk.

As he was passing the subway, Sophia called him. "Come over to my place. You won't survive if you don't. And be very careful. Chances are they're tailing you."

For she had learned something. While her and Xtian were walking, she was attacked by humans. But they weren't normal humans. They were possessed by shadows. So they ended up defeating them, freeing the humans from possession. She figured that he hadn't yet awakened to his persona. So, he was in incredible danger.

"Go get on the train. You should be able to tell which one." She told him.

He followed her orders politely. Once he was on the train, he drew a combat knife. He had found it at his aunt's, while looking in some old boxes.

"When the train arrives at the next stop, get off. I've sent someone to pick you up. He should be obvious." She instructed him.

Once he had left the station at the correct stop, he saw a car, with someone signalling for him to get in it. He got in the car.

"When the car drops you off, look for me. I should be out front." She told him. _Why_ _do_ _I_ _need_ _to do this_? _Is_ _this_ _girl_ _some_ _type_ of _super_ _hero_ or _something_?

Eventually, when the car arrived, he got out. He went to the house where he saw her sitting out front, with the same black fedora, but wearing a light blue blouse and black jeans.

"Well well. You're here. Good boy." She said mysteriously, smirking. Man, she was trolling him. "But let us come inside. We have much to discuss."

She entered the house, and he followed her. Xtian was on the couch. A black wolf was in the house as well. They each looked in mirrors.

"Paimon!" She shouted.

"Hi-Rensa-Fenikkusu!" Xtian shouted.

"Pandora!" The wolf shouted.

A talking wolf? Hi-Rensa-Fenikkusu, Xtian's persona, was a man with Phoenix feather clothing, and chains and shackles on his wrists and ankles. Xtian was the most experienced persona user in the group, he had had his persona for two years. He had been the wild card for one. Pandora was a girl encased in a shimmering blue crystal, with her breasts and head sticking out of her case. And Paimon, looked like a man with a long sword on a elephant.

"These are our personae." Sophia said, not fazed at all. She handed him a mirror. "Look into it, and say Persona."

He looked into it, "Per... so ...na!"

His persona awakened. "I am thou. Thou art I. May you use my power to it's fullest." He summoned his persona, Fujin!


	5. Chapter 5: The Devil

Fujin disappeared. _This_ _is_ _going_ to _take_ _some_ _getting_ _used_ _to. But_ _I_ _don't_ _mind_. _Adventures_ _are_ _my_ _kinda_ _thing_. _Plus_, _at_ _least_ it _will_ _give_ _me_ _something_ _to_ _do_ _all_ _year_.

"Wait, so I have a persona? Cool." He sat down on the couch. "So, who are the other two?"

"Xtian Kurigawa."

"Okami. Pleasure." The wolf said, glaring at Matt.

"You could at least be nicer, dog," he said.

"Shut up kid. Are talking wolves so strange?" Okami told him, the glare getting sharper.

"Well to be fair, they are to most regular people." Sophia said.

"Yeah yeah. But still, he shouldn't be so rude! So kid, say sorry!" Okami instructed him. She enjoyed every bit of it. Matt assumed she was smirking, if wolves could smirk.

"Sorry. Alright? You happy?" He said, scoffing.

"Yes! Very good! You learn fast!" She said, the glare vanishing, and she cocked up her head in pride.

Matt glared. _This_ _damn_ _dog_! _Does_ _it_ _have_ _to annoy_ _the_ _hell_ _out_ _of_ _me_ _like_ _this_?

"Stop the glaring kid! Do you enjoy apologizing?" Okami growled.

"No. I don't. So, um, why am I here Soph?" He asked.

"You'll be staying here, for your own safety." Sophia calmly told him. "Unless you want to be in a bit more danger."

He snatched the mirror from her hands and ran for the doors which was locked. _I'm like I'm stuck here._


	6. Chapter 6: Arcana Change

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I am going to do a second one here real quick, so keep that in mind. Anyway, enjoy these chapters.**

"Now. It's time for a proposal. Will you help us?" Xtian asked him.

Matt thought about it. They wouldn't get in his way. It would be fun too.

"Yes. I will help!" He shouted.

A voice rang out in his ears "I am thou... Thou art I... Thou shalt be blessed when creating persona of the fool arcana." Fool, rank 1!

Sophia unlocked the door. She went out for a walk. Who am I, really? Definitely not the person I used to be. I'm different now. And so, I guess it's alright to except this change, now that I have this new adventure, a new mindset may help. She smiled. She heard a voice, "I art thou, and thou am I. You have accepted a new path. There is never a time in life where change is impossible. May you take the power of your new mindset." Her arcana changed to the magician.

She walked around a little bit more, before heading back. The guys had started watching digimon. She sat down and watched it with them. Later, Xtian checked the time. It was almost midnight.

"It's time." Sophia brought out some dual blades, and Xtian got a rapier. Why do they need weapons? s they left he house, they pulled out there mirrors. At midnight, the world shifts. The world becomes black. An abyss.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fortune

"Xtian? Is that you?" A male voice rang out. It seemed to be coming from the abyss itself.

Who are you? Why can't I see you?" Matt asked.

"I am what could be considered a god. My name is, well, I don't have one. I am as I am defined. For I change throughout history, so I have no set name. However, I prefer the name Arete. And to answer your next question, you are seeing me. I am this abyss. However, if you want face, I'll give you one." A man around 22, with slicked back jet black hair, and he was wearing a black suit jacket, and black jeans. He looked quite handsome, almost like an angel. "That is Hideki. I have a task for you. I am not able to exist in the human world, at least currently. But, I could be of assistance to you, if I could leave. So I need you to get something for me. You see, I recovered my power, but in the process, I as rendered unable to interfere with the human world. I am currently able to this, though. So, I need you to recover a particular item for me. It is known as the Traveler's Path. It will enable me to interact with the human world. Of course, my powers will be limited."

"But what are you, exactly?" Matt asked.

"I am humanity's hidden potential. Think of me as what is fought over between Nyarlathotep and Philemon." The god said. "If you can obtain this for me, you will be greatly rewarded. But, at your current strength, obtaining this would be impossible. So, I will send Hideki. to you. He will be of assistance, I hope."

They were back in the human world. Hideki was standing there. Matt turned toward him. Hideki laughed.

"Finally. It's nice being back in the human world. And Xtian's here too! Life couldn't be better. Well, besides there being shadows about." Hideki joked. Xtian laughed.

"Hideki-san! Why do you look so much older? And have a different name?"

"Well what can I say? I've changed. By the way, call me Hideki-no-Okami. Or Hideki-Tenshi." He commanded.

"What does that mean?" Matt asked.

"Great God Hideki. Or Angel Hideki." Xtian translated.

"Looks like your ego is as big as ever. Why do you like this guy, Xtian-sensei?" Okami commented.

"Well what can I say. I'm just awesome." Hideki answered.

Matt sighed. _This_ _group_ _just_ _keeps_ _getting_ _weirder_ _and_ _weirder_.


	8. Chapter 8: The Lovers and Shadows

They all went to bed. Matt woke up and saw that he was at his aunt's. He heard the door shut. When got up and looked to see who it was, Sophia and Xtian were leaving. How did they get into this house? He looked at the time. 2:23 am. He went back to sleep. He woke up at 8:30. _Persona_. It was definitely gonna be important.

He decided to walk around the city, or what he had tried to do yesterday, but didn't. He walked around the city, taking in his surroundings. The city was really quite large. The buildings were quite tall. He felt so small as he travelled the city. He saw a girl. She had long black hair. She was sixteen. She was wearing a blue jacket, completely unbuttoned, that partially showed her boobs, and blue denim shorts. She was running away from something. He chased her. She ran into an alleyway, a pursuer followed her. Matt followed him in. He radiated a blue aura.

"What are you doing!? Don't try to hurt her!" He shouted at the man.

"Damn persona user! I thought this was gonna be easy..." It said. It turned into black slime, and then formed into birdlike monsters. It had blue masks for faces.

Matt pulled out the mirror, "Persona!"

He summoned Fujin, who cast Garu on the monster. It fell down.

"Fujin!" Fujin used Garu again. He defeated the shadow. They both leveled up. It was exhilarating, summoning his persona. He went over to help the girl. She looked scared.

"What did you just do? Did you, save me?" She asked him, breathing heavily.

"Yeah. Are you okay? That must have been pretty scary. Who are you?" He asked in return.

"I'm fine. Theophilia. That's my name." She replied.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Matt!" He said with a big smile.

He stuck out his hand. She shook it, then got up and left. He continued his walk, this time heading back. This time, it was peaceful. He made it home safely got some food, and went up to his room. He ate while on his computer. He went to sleep soon after that.


End file.
